creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Sapient Gallery
For images of Somarinoa's more animalistic species, please view Somarinoa's Non-Sapient Gallery. For images of species considered to br monsters, view Somarinoa's Monster Gallery. A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn sapient species. This is not a complete list of species who have had images drawn of them and eventually all species will hopefully get drawn. This is however all species who have had images already uploaded. Species denoted with a "†" indicate races who have gone extinct and can be considered officially deceased (even though the species exist over a billion years and so, therefore, all species have died out at some point). Articles that lack a picture will contain a Crawler image instead. Size Diagrams Ailodon Lineup.png|Ailodon Amebzian Lineup.png|Amebzian Aurix Lineup.png|Aurix Azghora Lineup.png|Azghora Crimson Vuurix Lineup.png|Crimson Vuurix Diarix Lineup.png|Diarix Eikiphir Lineup.png|Eikiphir Grand Zharkulan Lineup.png|Grand Zharkulan Hydrothi Lineup.png|Hydrothi Laavol Lineup.png|Laavol Oaad Lineup.png|Oaad Poacher Lineup.png|Poacher Savpraxx Worker Lineup.png|Savpraxx Worker Tlillisk Lineup.png|Tlillisk Zhivysh Lineup.png|Zhivysh Zolacian Lineup.png|Zolacian A Aard Spore.png|Aard Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Lord Transpose Concept.jpg|Abyssal Zharkulan Ahhc Spore.png|Ahhc Ailodon.png|Ailodon No Image.png|Almes Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Amebzian Small Image.png|Amebzian No Image.png|Anunnaki Aolu Imperial Soldier Spore.png|Aolu Aurix - Zommian Crusader Diagram.png|Aurix (Ovokentron ultravenator) Auzhoax.png|Auzhoax Avin Battlemech Spore.png|Avin Aydane Spore.png|Aydane Ayzuuk Spore.png|Ayzuuk Ayzuuk Mutation Spore.png|Ayzuuk Mutation Azghora Diagram.png|†Azghora B Banned Watchman Download.png|Banned Bhudd Protectorate Spore.png|Bhudd Bhulliburd Enforcer Spore.png|Bhulliburd Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane Brachixan.png|Brachixan Bryder Naked Spore.png|Bryder (Brydys mercantillia) C Aurix - Hold Recepticles.png|Campian Eyecon Hadess Doll.png|†Centro No Image.png|Changeling No Image.png|Chaos Dragoon No Image.png|Chaos Elemental Ciitarkian Alien A Day.jpg|Ciitarkian (Saccobipedalus saccoscientia) Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin Commati Small Image.png|Commati Compiler MS Sprite.png|Compiler Commander Kaumpi Spore.png|Compsognathus sapien Crimson Vuurix.png|Crimson Vuurix Crozo Nightlord Spore.png|Crozo (Umbrarostrum crozodia) No Image.png|Cylaasti D No Image.png|Darktooth Dark Starrider Download.png|Dark Starrider No Image.png|Dekkachron Dementian Gunner MS Sprite.gif|Dementian Desilic Spore.png|Desilic Diarix.png|Diarix No Image.png|Digester Diplod Portrait.png|Diplod Amphorian (Deinoneustes diplopteryxopsis) Domovoi MS Sprite.png|Domovoi No Image.png|Dragoon No Image.png|Drylung Dualitonce Spore.png|Dualitonce Dudegrop Farmer Spore.png|Dudegrop E Eikiphir Ecologist Small Image.png|Eikiphir No Image.png|Einjel No Image.png|Elking No Image.png|Enjelic Evelin Survivor Spore.png|Evelin Eyesnout Observer Spore.png|Eyesnout F Fafni Brute Spore.png|Fafni No Image.png|Fallen Fangdog Spore.png|Fangdog Fittest Spore Showoff 1.png|Fittest Fittest Brute Spore.png|Fittest Brute Fittest Pygmy Berserker Spore.png|Fittest Pygmy Berserker Fittest Runner Spore.png|Fittest Runner Fittest Scaler Spore.png|Fittest Scaler Fittest Snipclaw Spore.png|Fittest Snipclaw Flokkolf Spore.png|Flokkolf Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold No Image.png|Forerunner No Image.png|Frenzied Leaper Frenzish Space Spore.png|Frenzish G Galapa Official Art.png|Galapa G'blenner Traveler Spore.png|G'blenner Tadfish Concept.jpg|Ghazra Ghremm Tinker Spore.png|Ghremm A Discovery Is Made.png|Glairnog Air Devil Concept.jpg|Glite Glumbert Spore.png|Glumbert Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Gohd Zap Gorf Concept.jpg|Gorf Blaster Comparison.png|Grand Zharkulan Grantaccha Spore.png|Grantaccha No Image.png|Greed Greep Spore.png|Greep No Image.png|Grellian Grimsnort Spore.png|Grimsnort Grokk Nude Watch MS Sprite.gif|Grokk H No Image.png|Hammerzhark Hatmandu.png|Hatmandu No Image.png|Heartless Henzap Spore.png|Henzap Hevanite Sprite.png|Hevanites Hugbug Spore.png|Hugbug Savpraxx Trophy.png|Human No Image.png|Hushian Hydrothi Lineup.png|Hydrothi I Iiig Spore.png|Iiig Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Infested Kqa Spore.png|Infested Kqa Aurix Zerg.png|Instigator Irstaxxonyu Spore.png|Irstaxxonyu Isk Overlord Spore.png|Isk J No Image.png|Jaw Jaw Diimon Spore.png|Jaw Diimon Jawurm Spore.png|Jawurm Jho Planetary Guard Download.png|Jho No Image.png|Jigoku No Image.png|Jiwa No Image.png|Jlell No Image.png|Jovian K No Image.png|Kaetarkian No Image.png|Kaot No Image.png|Karnivosk No Image.png|Kavossh Kelerius New Concept.jpg|Kelerius Keston Starfarer.png|Keston No Image.png|Klenxixian No Image.png|Klotrilk Klutine.png|Klutine Knoderilsk Spore.png|Knoderilsk Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama No Image.png|Kokoda No Image.png|Kouma Kqa Spore.png|Kqa No Image.png|Krava Remipel Sprite 1 Left.png|Kravvyn Kresh-Ra Spore.png|Kresh-Ra No Image.png|Kuman No Image.png|Kyisziqan L Laavol Small Image.png|Laavol Land Orc MS Sprite.png|Land Orc Landlord Land Baron.png|Landlord Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie Dr. Quaylana Spore.png|Leaping Pricecutter Lizui Starfarer Spore.png|Lizui Analogue Platform Sprite.png|Loranche No Image.png|Lorc Lubyum Concept.png|Lubyum Lunacite Spore.png|Lunacite No Image.png|Lyssh M Mahatma Spore.png|Mahatma Marshwatcher Spore.png|Marshwatcher No Image.png|Mastermind No Image.png|†Martian No Image.png|Massocion Amphorian Mechantin Spore.png|Mechantin No Image.png|Mercurian Milgani Spore.png|Milgani No Image.png|Millicrab Minifrit Spore.png|Minifrit No Image.png|Mindbender Mnemosyne Concept.jpg|Mnemosyne Mohm Space Pirate Spore.png|Mohm Molouida Spore.png|Molouida No Image.png|Mo'gak Moppet Spore 1.png|Moppet No Image.png|†Morrakka Motik Spore.png|Motik No Image.png|Multitasker Chief Palier's Death.png|Murfin N Infested Ukalaril Concept.png|Necrusk No Image.png|Neptunian Nomad Sagan IV.png|†Nomad (Probiscisaurus prototarkhi) No Image.png|Norjji Nowiss.png|Nowiss Nrrlak Villager.png|Nrrlak O Oaad Concept.png|Oaad Olfactite Spore.png|Olfactite Apostrol Concept.jpg|Olostrum No Image.png|Op Ophidan MS Sprite.gif|Ophidan Orb (Species).png|Orb Aurix Tyranid.png|Overbearer No Image.png|Ovma P Paragra New Concept.jpg|Paragra Pecto Spore.png|Pecto Pecto Bully Spore.png|Pecto Bully No Image.png|Percusa Permitted.png|Permitted Phlurt Spore.png|Phlurt Phii Concept.jpg|Phoid Pikra Concept.jpg|Pikra Platterkat Spore.png|Platterkat No Image.png|Plutonian Poacher Aurix.png|Poacher Praazhm Fishing.png|Praazhm No Image.png|Precursor Psitacio Spore.png|Psittacisapien Puechens Spore.png|Puechens Q Qalla Spore.png|Qalla Qixis Statcard.png|Qixis Quadrotesson MS Sprite.gif|Quadrotesson No Image.png|Quatarq Quirix.png|Quirix Quok Miasmite Spore.png|Quok R No Image.png|Ratittian Rastafarian Eyyy Mon.png|Rastafarian No Image.png|Ravager Ravageworm Family.png|Ravageworm (Ravener horribilis) No Image.png|Raver No Image.png|Reathler Reconnasaur Spore.png|Reconnasaur No Image.png|Riktik No Image.png|Rivifid S Sandpraxx Canteen Spore New.png|Sandpraxx (Surpraxxidae zandineustes) No Image.png|Saturnian Savpraxxi Worker.png|Savpraxx (Surpraxxidae pratina) No Image.png|Scoriapraxx (Surpraxxidae ebonius) No Image.png|Sculptor No Image.png|Seapraxx (Surpraxxidae azzurroneustes) Seatyrant.png|Seatyrant No Image.png|Sectyd No Image.png|Shardpraxx (Surpraxxidae crystalis) No Image.png|Shapeon No Image.png|Shino No Image.png|Shredder Zebezo.jpg|Shrumite No Image.png|Skuth No Image.png|Slggr No Image.png|Slime Diimon Slogg Spore.png|Slogg Slonoska New Concept.jpg|Slonoska Snapdragon Spore.png|Snapdragon No Image.png|Snowpraxx (Surpraxxidae glacieralis) No Image.png|Soleian Solutionary Shaman Spore.png|Solutionary Spelban New Concept.jpg|Spelban No Image.png|Sphere No Image.png|Sphere Diimon Spince.png|Spince No Image.png|Spiral Scalp No Image.png|Splatterkat No Image.png|Sporepraxx (Surpraxxidae acidis) No Image.png|Squathil No Image.png|Starrider Stralk Dynamic.png|Stralk No Image.png|Surpentraxx (Surpraxxidae piros) Surrpenssa Pirate.png|Surrpenssa T Tauntar Small Nude.png|Tauntar Technarian Spore.png|†Technarian (While technically they still exist, they've all been shut down since the defeat of NodhCohr Hierarchy on planet Hush) Tentaculak.png|Tentaculak No Image.png|Terranian Thraxxus.png|Thraxxus No Image.png|Tiankl No Image.png|Titan Wurm Tlillisk Sizes.png|Tlillisk Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk No Image.png|Toryd No Image.png|Trailblazer Tridley Spore.png|Tridley Troglodyte Monster Space Sprite.png|Troglodyte U No Image.png|Unhanskak No Image.png|Uranian Urkhail Concept.jpg|Urkhail No Image.png|Urthican Urvhara Spore.png|Urvhara No Image.png|Urzheck Uu'taeris Spore.png|Uu'taeris V No Image.png|Vandalizer No Image.png|Velorian Vemo Spore.png|Vemo No Image.png|Venusian No Image.png|Vggdrassil Vhalslask Clothed Spore.png|Vhalslask No Image.png|Viiska No Image.png|Vleph Voiasenso Starcitizen Spore 2.png|Voiasenso No Image.png|Vorashi W No Image.png|Wangkok Wygonakan Villager.png|Wygonakan X Xakk Concept.jpg|Xakk No Image.png|Xixixian Xkex Malicious Intent.png|Xkex Xmo Spore.png|Xmo Y Yalthrop Spore.png|Yalthrop No Image.png|Yggdrassil Yiali Spore.png|Yiali Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin Yimra Platoon Spore.png|Yimra No Image.png|Yothrak No Image.png|Ytatta Z Zadej Fishing Spore.png|Zadej No Image.png|Zalt Amphorian Zaryn MS Sprite.png|Zaryn Zavvaku Civilization.png|Zavvaku Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Zazlotl Zeelong Spore.png|Zeelong Zeigox Spore T0.png|Zeigox Zhivysh.png|Zhivysh Zhor Drone Spore.png|Zhor No Image.png|Zoaraptor Amphorian Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold Zolacian Small.png|Zolacian Vuunega Chronicles Cover.png|†Zomm Zrrmzarix.png|Zrrmzarix No Image.png|Zurcosh Zymphala_Starchitect.png|Zymphala Z'zari Villager Spore.png|Z'zari Category:Galleries Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Illustrated Monsters Category:Somarinoa's Content